Kanto Arc: Different Journey
by Demeex1999
Summary: What if the League interfered in a way that changed a lot of things. What if something happened that changed our protagonist. From the explosion, a powerful trainer shall rise with no mercy for evil, for evil had no mercy on him. This is the story of Ash Red Satoshi Kethchum the trainer who changed history.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: So I decided to rewrite this story, following my newer standards. Since I have a decent amount of free time nowadays, updates, while not daily or even weekly, will be more often.**

It was a beautiful day as Lance, Champion of the Pokemon League traversed through the air, heading towards the Indigo Plateau. Riding a top his Dragonite, he took in the rushing wind, the fresh air and the openness of everything, something which he wasn't always able to do due to his duties as Champion and Leader of the G-Men.

Unfortunately, a huge explosion in a small nearby town knocked him out of his peaceful mindset. "Alright Dragonite, let's go quickly." With a flap of its wings, Dragonite sped towards the black plume that quickly rose up in the sky.

Reaching the still burning building, Dragonite landed with a heavy thud. Lance jumped off, immediately noticing the smell of burned flesh. 'Not again.' He thought miserably. Rushing towards the Officer Jenny, he spoke, "Officer Jenny. Status report." The Officer quickly snapped out of her shocked look at seeing the Champion before saluting, "Sir, some criminals thought to be cooperating with Team Rocket set an explosive inside this building which housed a number of trainers. Casualties unknown yet. Injured civilians have been moved to the Hospital."

Lance closed his eyes and sighed. This was the eighth attack this month towards the younger trainers. It seems that for some reason Team Rocket was trying to take out as many trainers as they could at a young age, most likely so that they don't become a problem later on. The thought was horrifying. Lance didn't know what to do. "Thank you, officer. Dragonite, Hydro Pump. Take out the fire." Dragonite roared and with a blast of water the roaring fire was gone, allowing the authorities to move in and clear things up.

Lance looked as bodies were dragged out and people were crying trying to identify the burned bodies. This nauseating scene was now forever imprinted in his mind. Clenching his teeth, Lance mounted Dragonite, "Dragonite. Indigo Plateau. Now." Hearing the steely command of his trainer's voice, the orange behemoth jumped into the air and flew as fast as he could towards his destination. 'I won't allow this to continue.'

 _Scene Break_

 _Pallet Town, Ketchum Residence_

Ash woke up with a start, hearing his mother shouting from the bottom of the stairs, "Ash honey! Time to get ready, you don't want to be late for the start of your journey now do you." Jumping out of bed, Ash shouted, "I'm up." Speeding towards his closet he started putting on his outfit, one that he chose for this specific day. Consisting of light blue cargo pants, a pair of black trainers, a dark green t-shirt with a slightly darker blue jacket, a pair of fingerless gloves and his Pokemon League hat. Quickly putting it on, Ash smiled at his reflection, flexing, "Oh yea, whose the master. Yea that's me!" With that, he picked up his bag with supplies and headed down.

Delia was a short, brown haired and browned eyes single mother. Known as one of the kindest residents of Pallet Town, which really said something since they were all kind, she was especially known for her cooking and overprotectiveness of her only son. Ash Red Satoshi Ketchum. While Satoshi was his official middle name, he adopted the name Red after his father once he learned of his great deeds and his amazing Pokemon.

Delia and Red met when the man brought over some data for Professor Oak, when Delia was still working with the esteemed Professor. Having bumped into each other, things escalated into a friendship and soon into a relationship that birthed Ash. When Red has seen his son, he vowed to become strong enough to protect the both, and after persuading Delia to change back into her maiden name, he left. Even though many told Delia to forget Red and to get remarried, she refused. She was loyal to her husband and even if it took him another twenty years to show up, she knew he would. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she focused on their offspring, watching as he quickly gobbled up his food in manner like a Snorlax. Smiling, she shook her head, trying to understand where her son put all that food in.

"Ash honey, slow down, you wouldn't want to choke now would you. Once you're back from the lab, I'll have a surprise for you." Ash nodded excitedly, eager to see what the surprise would be. Finishing the last of his food, he stood up and hugged his mother quickly before dashing out of the house.

Delia smiled sadly, looking at her son all growing up. Sighing, she started to clean the table. Making her way towards the sink, she casually opened the TV towards the Kanto National News. She gave a halt though at the reporters' words. "And now we have Champion of Kanto and Johto, Lance Blackthorn." Watching the man who was beaten by her husband, she felt tears come to her eyes as she he continued talking.

 _Oak Laboratory_

Ash burst through the doors, panting loudly, having crossed the distance in record time. Waving at the assistants, he quickly made his way towards the center where another four people were waiting.

On one side stood Gary Oak, grandson of Samuel Oak and son of Blue Oak. He had dirty brown hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a grey jacket with a blue undershirt, steely gray cargo pants and black trainers. He also had a necklace around his neck, something he took after his father. Being the grandson of Samuel and the son of Blue, Gary was arrogant, knowing his name had weight and freely threw it around. He was also smart, making him able to back up his claims.

To his left was another boy, dressed in a dark yellow jacket, with a stripped blue shirt, pair of blue jeans and brown trainers. Covered in a mop of grey hair, and watching things with black eyes, Ritchie was someone new into town having moved here only a few weeks ago not giving him enough time to make friends. He was usually loud and always tried to pick a fight with someone bigger than him, which usually ended up with him beaten up. He wasn't very smart and tried to make that up by bullying the kids their age. Never worked with Gary and Ash though, since they wouldn't allow anyone to beat the other up except for each other. They had a weird rivalry like that.

At the far left though was a little girl, wearing a light green dress, with knee high white socks and a pair of flats. Her fedora covered some of her light brown hair, and her green eyes looked around in a joyful manner. This was Green Leaf, or just Leaf as everyone called her. She was sweet, kind and very capable of punching the day lights out of you, as she demonstrated with Ritchie when he was stupid enough to take her doll. Gave him a double whammy she did. Gary, her and Ash were childhood friends and even Gary's arrogance, Ash's energy and Leaf's tendencies to physically abuse them both (She called it keeping them on their toes) didn't break that up.

In the center though, standing tall and proud was the Professor himself. Gray hair and blue wise eyes peered at them all as Ash took his place on Gary's right. "Glad you could all make it in time." He smiled at the young soon-to-be-trainers. He had high hopes for them all. The son of a world renown boxing champion, the daughter of a master in the field of Grass Pokemon, his own grandson and then the son of Red. The same burning red eyes stared at him just like all those years ago. The intensity would have been shocking for those who did not know Ash Ketchum. "You have all passed the exams and have managed to be chosen for the position of a trainer. While this in and of itself is a spectacular feat, what comes next will be remarkable."

Their eager faces changed to confusion though as Oak's face dropped slightly. "That's how I would have started my speech to you have there not been unforeseen changes to the law." Gary took a step forward, a small pit forming in his stomach, 'Probably everyone else as well.'. "Gramps, what are you talking about. What changes?"

Oak sighed, bringing up a device with some writing on the screen. He spoke, "According to the Pokemon League recent changes, no one under the age of 15 is legally allowed to own a Pokedex, a Trainer license and a team of Pokemon."

Ash felt like his whole world stopped. 'No way.' His hands started to shake as the implications came on to him. He heard Leaf ask a question, her shaky voice causing him to wince, "Why though?" Oak gulped, "Due to increased criminal activity and the presumption that these Crime Syndicates are actively targeting younger and inexperienced trainers, the League thought it prudent and wise to take this course of action."

That..made sense and Ash couldn't deny it, but that doesn't mean he had to like it. 'This was my dream. They can't just take it away from me.' Ritchie was shouting, Leaf was practically sobbing while Gary seemed to be the calmest, only his shaking hands showing that he was affected.

Ash himself was barely holding it together. 'This isn't fair.' "I understand your distress but there is nothing I can do." Silence pertained the lab, as the children started to understand there wasn't anything they could do. Ritchie had already run out at some point, while Ash hugged Leaf trying to calm her down. Gary just kept staring at the screen.

"Now if you would al-" "What if there was a loophole?" Asked Gary, interrupting his grandfather. Ash and Leaf looked taken aback while the Professor smiled, "Go on." Gary gulped, "Well it says that we can't have trainer licenses and Pokedex's or even a team of Pokemon. But it doesn't say we can't have one Pokemon, our Starter. A team consists of six Pokemon and while we won't be able to leave town for another five years on an official journey, we could, theoretically, obtain our starter and train."

The more and more Gary talked the more hopeful Ash felt. Even if he didn't start his trip for another five years, at least he could train his Pokemon. Leaf also had a hopeful smile on her face.

Samuel was beaming at the end of his grandson's little observation. "Right you are Gary. I was hoping one of you would notice it. Yes, indeed I cannot give you a Pokedex, a license or even a standard trainer set. But I can help you meet your partners. If you'd please." Motioning for the three to stand in front of the pokeballs, he stood behind the machine.

Grabbing the far left one, he picked it up. Opening it, a small quadruped Pokemon came out. "This is Bulbasaur. A grass-poison type found around Kanto. Very easy to raise, powerful and loyal, they can be quiet a game changer in a battle." Oak raised his eyebrows at Leaf, who raised her hands. "Yes Leaf?"

"eh well Professor, aren't Bulbasaur's usually blue-green skinned? This one is green and brown?"

Chuckling, Oak answered the question, "Indeed Leaf. Usually Bulbasaur's are blue-green and Grass-Poison types. But much like the rest of the starter Pokemon this year, you will all receive a special Starter. They are the usual, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. But due to natural and unnatural phenomena, their types have changed and so has their skin colour." At that Ash's eyes brightened, "Oh you mean like the Alolan Pokemon?"

"Exactly Ash. But these are the only ones that we have found, and they were found in Kanto. This has caused a huge stir in the Pokemon research community. But I digress. This Bulbasaur is a grass-rock type. This means that their resistance towards fire has increased, while their resistance towards ice has decreased." Leaf frowned at that, while Gary had a question, "Does this mean that the resistance towards water was decreased as well?"

Oak smiled, "What do you think?" Ash cocked his head to the side, "I don't think so. That wouldn't make sense. I mean if you look at it, the force from the water and the temperature is the only problem a grass Pokemon faces from a water-based attack. The water just drips on them or if it's a really well trained one, they could actually absorb the nutrients of the water and strengthen themselves."

While Gary and Leaf were gapping at their friend, who was known to be somewhat average in intelligence, Oak beamed, "Bravo Ash, I knew you paid attention, just not what kind. Yes indeed, the type difference won't affect Bulbasaur's resistance to water, in fact it might increase it since now it can handle more force. Now let's move on."

Grabbing the far-right ball, he lifted it up and up came a bipedal Pokemon, known as Squirtle. Unlike the usual ones though, this was a darker blue, with its shell having a small gleam to it. "Can anyone guess what it's type is?"

It took a moment, but Gary spoke up, "The gleam on its shell, it makes it look like metal so I'd guess Water and Metal typing?" Oak nodded. "Indeed. This Squirtle is a Water and Metal type, meaning that while it might conduct electricity more often than a normal one, it has certain advantages with it's harder than steel shell."

Grabbing the center one, it released another bipedal Pokemon. The Charmander that came out shocked the kids, the difference of it being obvious. Its coloration was different, very different. Instead of red scales, it had black scales. Forgoing the white belly, it had a light blue one instead which complemented the blue flames on its tale. This along with red menacing eyes, made for a very different Pokemon.

"Now who can guess the type of this Charmander?" Oak was always eager to make a lesson out of everything and this one was very interesting. The sheer mindboggling answer caused issued to raise up all over the world.

Leaf spoke up, "Eh well it has fire and its black. Maybe Fire and Dark typing?" Oak shook his head negative, his smile never wavering. Gary had a go, "Well. What about water and dark? Or ice and Dark since the flame is blue?" Another negative. A look at Ash, who was gazing very intently towards the Pokemon, who gazed back just as much.

Ash, never breaking eye contact, spoke up. "Fire and Dragon?" This got another negative.

All three now looked thoroughly confused. What was it? Oak's smile was so wide, if it wasn't for the wrinkles, his face would have been split into two by now. "This is Charmander. The flame indicates a fire typing which is correct. The fact that it's a blue flame shows that it's hotter than the normal Charmander flames. The dark skin, indicates to a dark typing, which is correct again."

"Eh? But that's what Leaf said."

Oak shook his head, "Indeed, Leaf did say Fire and Dark typing. But let me reintroduce you to Charmander. The first Pokemon that holds three types. Fire. Dark. Dragon."

 _Ketchum Residence_

Delia sighed sadly as she closed the TV. Lance had just finished talking about the new laws being enforced immediately and while some part of her was sad for her son, another was grateful that her baby boy would be safe and that the League was taking steps to ensure things didn't get to out of hand.

Moving around in the kitchen, she started cutting up the vegetables, knowing Ash would most likely want food when he came back. She stilled though when a creaking sound was heard. Knowing Ash would have made a ton of noise, even if he was sad, she took a shaky breath before tightening her hold on the knife. Acting normally, she hummed to herself and went to open the glass door of the cupboard on purpose, to confirm her suspicions.

Glancing up, she sucked in a breath at the figure in the glass. Dark clothing with a giant red R in the chest and on the center of the black cap, the figure was slowly approaching her with a dagger. Making her decision, she grabbed a glass jar with some spices and twirled around before throwing it at the figures faces.

"Ah! You bitch!" The Team Rocket member cried out, dropping his knife, which slid under the cupboard and started rubbing his eyes, trying to clear the spices. She quickly grabbed her knife and jumped forward, stabbing him in the arm causing him to scream out in pain. Quickly turning around she tried to run, with him distracted, only to scream when she was pulled back and pushed towards the shelves.

Falling back, a pan that was above her fell on her head, causing her to gasp in pain and hold her head. The man, unable to find his dagger, wretched out the knife from his forearm and, ignoring the dripping blood slowly approached the downed woman. "If it was up to me, I'd hurt you before killing you but the boss had clear orders. Get in, stab her, blow up the house and get out. I don't know who you are and I don't care, I'm just following orders, nothing personal."

Standing in front of her, he waited for her to look up in fear, a fear he relished in. He himself knew what it was liked to be bullied and threatened by stronger people. That's why he joined Team Rocket, to be better and stronger. He enjoyed putting other people in their place. ' But you made it personal.' With that last thought, he lurched forward and stabbed the knife into her chest, straight through the heart. He chuckled as he watched her eyes go from fear to shock, as she started to bleed out.

Delia could only watch horrified as the man before her laughed. She could feel the pain, the blood being pumped out, spraying like a faucet. She couldn't believe that after all these years, they managed to find her. She didn't blame her husband, he did the right thing. The only saving grace was that her son would live and hopefully grow up to be as strong if not stronger than his dad. She trusted Oak to take care of him. 'Ash, always remember. I will always love you.' With her final though, Delia Ketchum passed away.

Seeing his victim die, he let out a sigh. He had already planted the bombs and they were going to blow up soon. Looking around for his dagger, he couldn't find it and so giving up, he turned away and walked out through the back door, before letting out his Pokemon. Seeing the Fearow, he jumped on and flew away into the sky.

 **A/N: What do you think? I wasn't really happy with the previous way things were written. It was too broken for my standards. Hopefully this one meets yours.**


	2. The Question

**A/N: Well this is the second chapter. Tell me what you think. I don't own Pokemon or anything else.**

 _Oak's Laboratory_

"What!" Three voices rang out in shock at the recent revelation. Samuel Oak could only watch in amusement as the three kids in front of him were sent into a slight state of shock. When you reached his age, not a lot of things could surprise you and even less could be said about having seen things. He had travelled around the world, flown over some of the highest mountain peaks and dived down into some of the deepest parts of the oceans. He seen Pokemon the size of skyscrapers and more powerful than anything a regular trainer could even comprehend. Yet, with all those experiences, the change from shock to curiosity and eagerness was something he could watch day in and day out with it never losing its sheer amazingness in his life. After all, he became a Professor for a reason.

"Indeed. As we previously said, these three are somewhat like the Alolan Pokemon. However, while Alolan Pokemon gradually adapted to their different environment and slowly changed their status to fit their habitats, these Pokemon are different. You see, in each Pokemon there is a…core shall we say of energy. This energy relates to the nature of the Pokemon, as such a Pokemon such like Koffing who naturally spew out poisonous fumes, their core changed from neutral, or in this case Normal into Poison. This is in fact tied into the DNA of a Pokemon when it is first conceived. As the cells start to multiply and give form to the child inside the egg, they draw on the latent power of their parent and if you take into account that a pregnant female is usually surrounded by other Pokemon of the same species, the cells also draw from the surrounding energies. Therefore, a Nidoqueen would give birth to a male or female Nidoran which is a Poison-Type, having shaped its own core into the same…frequency.

However, for reasons that we can only speculate on, this specific batch of Pokemon were born differently. A few Professors who actively study Pokemon evolution, habitats and breeding patterns have theorized that the parents of these Pokemon were of the same, regular type yet in a different habitat, with there being an increase of a specific status energy. For example, Squirtle here is the child of two Blastoise, each one a Water-Type as expected. However, these Blastoise had moved to a specific location inside Mount Silver were the Steel-Type energies were of a higher frequency than normal. In addition, there most likely were a decent amount of Steel-Type Pokemon inside or close to the area and so came the first Water-Steel Type Squirtle."

The children hanged on to every word from the Professor, eager to know more, curious as to why and wondering how this would affect the future. Leaf nodded, before asking "What about Bulbasaur? How did he go from Poison to Rock?" Oak hummed. "Indeed. The previous theory does not account for second typing as such it begs the question, how does a second typing change? Alright, let's look at Bulbasaur's parents. The two Venusaur's are like any other Venusaur, apart from a few small things. When we found the parents, they were in a different habitat, being inside Mount Moon. While Mount Moon is not known for its Steel-Type Pokemon, yet still contains a few, it is more known for its Zubats and Geodudes. Poison and Rock, with Grass-Poison typed parents then you would think Poison would have won out.

Nevertheless, after some research and thinking, the main theory is that the Venusaur's had burrowed deep within Mount Moon and when the Egg was laid and hidden away, it was close to a deposit of Hard Stone. Do you know what that means?" 'Have to make them think as well.' Thought the amused Professor. Gary though was quick to answer, "Hard Stone is a specific type of stone that when given to a Pokemon, any Rock-Type moves used are enhanced." Oak nodded, pleased with the answer. "Indeed, do you know why though?" At the stumped look on the kids' faces, he chuckled. "The Hard Stone is a type of rock that has managed, throughout the ages to feed off the surrounding Rock-Type energies, be it from moves from various wild Pokemon, evolution or being close to some for a prolonged period. As such, when given to a Pokemon, said Pokémon's core starts feeding off the Rock-Type energies and effectively enhances the Rock-Type moves. Thus, the reasoning for Bulbasaur's Rock-Type."

"Well why aren't there more of them then? I mean, there is no way that this just happens now." Ash spoke up, unsure as to why something like this would just happen out of nowhere. Oak went silent, losing his smile as he withdrew into his thoughts. Ash was right, this wasn't a new question. However, an answer can't be given because scientifically there isn't one. Thousands of years of activity and only now this happens? Call him a fool but Oak knew there was outside influence. These were the theories they would give out to the public but behind the scenes, everyone was working overtime, trying to understand as to why this has happened and why only to these three.

Letting out a grunt, Oak spoke again, "Not a new question but a question, nonetheless. Unfortunately, science has no answer for this one yet and it may never. Now as of Charmander, well this is a bit more complicated. A Charmander is born a Fire-Type and evolves into a Fire-Flying Type. We do not know what will happen for this one. The theory behind the three typing's is that wherever the egg was, all three energies were equally present and equally absorbed by the cells. We can't be for sure, but it is believed that the egg was laid close to a Dragon's den, specifically close to a Hydreigon den."

Gary was in deep thoughts. He wasn't particularly interested in the other two Pokemon. He had made up his mind a long time ago, when he found out his father's starter was a Squirtle. He had vowed that no matter what he would get a Squirtle and become as great if not greater than his father and his grandfather. The fact that his preferred starter had an extra typing, well that wasn't a problem in fact the opposite. Yes, the Steel-Typing was going to cause problems with electricity, fire, ground and fighting attacks but on the other hand it was going to give extra defense against grass, flying, psychic and even dragon types while completely nullifying Poison-Types. Plus, it didn't really matter since a Pokemon Trainer needed to know how to beat the weakness of his Pokemon. With that final though, he stepped forward and took Squirtle's Pokeball. Kneeling before his chosen starter, he smirked "You wanna come with me? I'll make you great." The Squirtle stared at the kid before nodding. With a tap, the Pokemon disappeared and Gary stood up. "Well Gramps, I'm off. Got to train and all. As for you two, smell ya later losers." Before Leaf started beating the ever living shit out of him though, he darted out the door, grinning as he heard the yell of "I'm going get you asshole!" from the petite little girl.

Oak, Ash and the Pokemon just started as Leaf fumed in her place. She was pissed! She did not stink. When she got her hands on that piece of shit, she would show him! Huffing, she walked up to Bulbasaur having her mind already made up, long before she came here. Her mother was a world-renowned Grass-Type Trainer, plus she thought Bulbasaur was cute looking. The fact that he was different made it all the better cause she could use that to her advantage. Kneeling in front of her chosen started, she gave it a cute smile. "Hey there little guy! How about you and I become partners eh?" The Bulbasaur, half scared to death by the scary girl and half amazed at how scary she could be nodded his head frantically. "Awesome! Alright Professor and Ash I'll see you later." With that she grabbed the Pokeball, recalled her Pokemon and dashed outside all the while muttering about murdering a browned haired idiot.

The three remaining occupants watched as the girl left. Oak made a mental note to never allow her and Daisy to meet…ever. He watched as Ash slowly made his way towards Charmander. He was surprised by Red's son. The boy was energetic, frighteningly so and he had seen what can happen when that energy was focused. One day there was an incident with a few Spearow, and by a few he meant a couple dozen, that attacked a small Pichu inside the forest. Ash having been close had sprinted towards the downed Pokemon, grabbed it and dashed straight out of there like a bat out of hell. He ran for thirty minutes straight and managed to make it to Oak's lab. Oak, seeing the Spearows unleashed his Dragonite who made quick work of the young Flying-Types.

Taking the injured Pokemon, he had put it into a healing chamber. After a few days were Ash came to visit and keep the Pichu company, he released the Pokemon. What amazed him though was how Ash, even after running for thirty minutes straight didn't look out of breath. When asked, the boy looked confused before saying, "I wasn't tired. All I knew was that I had to help Pichu. That's it." The Professor was shocked by that. 'Did the boy accidentally tap into his Aura powers somehow? No, that wasn't possible. The youngest person to do that was around thirty years old and that only happened after a decade of training, only to manage a small dash before fainting. Granted, as he trained, he was eventually able to use it more and more but still. How much more will you surprise me, son of Red?'

While the Professor was lost in his thoughts, Ash was also thinking, though of different things. He knew his father's starter was a Charmander. He also knew that he was named Ash because his father believed that there was a fire in him that would leave all who opposed him in ashes. At least that's what his mother said. To be honest, he was always more interested in the Dragon-Type Pokemon, I mean who wasn't? But to find out there was a Charmander with not only Fire-Dragon Typing but also Dark! This was amazing and it really excited him. Unlike Gary, Ash wasn't that concerned with being great, no he wanted to become a legend, someone who people in the future would speak of as a myth. He wanted to travel the world, see the sights, fight the battles and more than anything, to explore.

From a young age he had always read the legends, of giant Pokemon, beings of so much power that they could reshape the world. Those were his goals, to find them and to match them. Gazing in his starter's eyes, it was easy to see the same hunger, a hunger born from the Dragon DNA in him. Contrary to belief, the Charmander line wasn't completely Dragon free. Tests have shown that there was a Draconian element inside the DNA, and this was probably enhanced by the Dragon-Typing. They came to an agreement. Grabbing the Pokeball, he looked up at the Professor who stared back with a raised eyebrow. "Do you need anything Ash?"

Steeling himself, Ash powered through, "Professor I wanted to ask if it would be possible for you to teach me a couple of things." Seeing the intrigued look in the old man's face, he forged on. "We won't be able to go on our journey for another four years. While I think I am somewhat prepared, I know there is more to learn, and I want to become better. I want to learn from you, not only about habitats but about Pokemon themselves and…about the Legends."

Oak's eyebrows rose into his hairline at that. The Legends, such wonderful beings. Oak had met a few of them and thankfully they didn't kill him outright. In modern day, these Legends were spoken of as myths, as beings that either never existed or were long gone. Oak knew better though. A select number of people across the world were in the know-how of these Legends. Regional Champions, Professors, Elite Four, those kinds of people. It wasn't general knowledge because the chances of an arrogant trainer trying to catch one of these Pokemon were too high and so would the death toll.

Eventually humanity reached a point where they either believed these Legends to never have existed, some believe that they are still here to this day and are searching for them for their own individual wants and the last group would be the ones who praised these beings as gods. It was quite a conundrum. Oak knew these beings existed, yet he did not know if he could classify them as gods. Maybe incomprehensibly powerful Pokemon but gods? He had no idea. He knew of the Legend of Arceus, the God Pokemon. Hatched from an egg, it decided to create the world and introduce human beings and Pokemon. After centuries of peaceful living and cooperation, came the Dark One. Most people assumed it to be Giratina or a shadow version of Arceus, but the truth was more sinister than that. A band of scientist had hired a group of mercenaries to hunt down Mew, the New Species Pokemon and either capture it or some of its DNA.

The mercenaries had managed to take a lock of hair from the pink cat Pokemon and had taken it back to their employers. Once in the hands of those people, tests and experiments had started, creating deformed versions of various Pokemon. The reason it wasn't a stable Pokemon is because Mew's DNA is unstable, much like a Ditto. Unlike Mew though, while Ditto would merely copy a Pokemon in its appearance and nature, Mew would become a whole new Pokemon. As such, with the scientists messing around with the genetic code, they eventually stumbled upon the DNA of an unknown Pokemon. It seemed as if Mew itself could become combinations of various of Pokemon yet could not create them. With this new species in front of them, they started to create it physically.

Once done, the Pokemon seemed like a combination of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Standing at 35 metres tall, this giant's body was primarily of the same skeleton as Palkia, with bone like fins protruding from its back, showing the elements of Dialga. Its claws were sharp enough to rend steel apart like paper, its forearms bore scale like braces with them ending in three spikes. On its chest was a single gem that glowed an ominous purple with its pitch black skin being enhanced by the red vein like patterns across its body. This Pokemon, once created flew into a rage and caused untold destruction. Its power rivalled that of the three beings it was made of and when they tried to take it down, they were unable to. Their domains were of no benefit since this one Pokemon had control over all three at the same time.

In the end, Arceus himself came and wiped this being out of existence. Cautious of humans trying once again, Arceus and the Legends disappeared from the known world and were never seen again. To this day there were some people who claimed to have seen a Legend here and there, yet no evidence has been found. Oak did not doubt the story, nor did he doubt that the Legends were still alive and active. No, he and the rest have discussed this time and time again. The movement of these various Crime Syndicates were a sign of something big, something destructive. 'The world has grown darker and dangerous.' With that final thought, Oak made his decision.

Ash watched as the Professor seemed to contemplate something. He himself was somewhat surprised by his reveal of wanting to see the Legends. He honestly wanted to see them, not to capture them or harm them, but to see them and test himself against. To ask them questions, to hear their stories. He's never revealed this kind of information, even to his mother because people would have made fun of him and so he stayed quiet. He watched as the Professor seemed to have reached a conclusion as he straighten himself and suddenly Ash felt the air shift and realized why the man in front of him was so well respected and feared, even by the criminals.

The air seemed to thicken slightly while the atmosphere grew stiff. Oak spoke calmly yet authoritatively "It seems you have given me an interesting proposition young man. If I were to accept you as my student, then I require a few things from you." Seeing the child nod, he continued, "First! I am a busy man with important work, as such if I think for a minute that you are not giving me your all, that you are slacking or messing about, the deal is off. I don't have time for games, nor do I have time for immature antics. Is that clear?" Getting a gulp and an affirmative, he went on. "Second, seeing as how I will be teaching you here, I want you be here every day at 7AM on the dot. You will be helping me inside the Ranch, and you will also be given books to read. I will quiz you whenever I please and test you to see your progress. Once you reach a high enough level of understanding, I will be taking you out with me on excursions." Ash's eyes widened at the implication of visiting some ancient ruins or flying across the world to see rare Pokemon. "Last and most important, I will need a confirmation letter signed by your mother. We can visit her together after this, seeing as I have a free day today. Is that understood?"

Oak nearly chuckled at the frantic nodding from the child. He had lived a long life and experienced much. It was time he took on an apprentice. "Well then. Will you give your Pokemon a name? Or shall we go." At that Ash stopped and thought. A name for Charmander. He wanted to give one that had significance but couldn't think of one yet. "Is it okay if we walk and I'll try and find one then?" Oak nodded. "Well, off we go."

 _Ketchum Residence_

The party of three were walking in silence. Oak was looking forward to having an apprentice, trying to come up with things to teach him and what needs to be first and what needs to wait. Ash was trying to come up with a name for his friend and partner while said partner was lost in his own thoughts. He heard Ash speak of the Legends and the truth was every Pokemon was born and raised with the knowledge of these beings existing. Before he was taken from his home, his parents and the other dragons had taught him about the stories of old, when the Legends would fly across the sky, swim in the deep oceans and walk across the massive fields.

The stories were normally said to give a sort fear and apprehension when it came to the Legends, but he, like his own partner was eager to meet them. He wanted to test himself against him, obviously not now but once he got older and stronger. The fact that his partner was also looking for them was a huge bonus, something they could both work with. He was glad he wasn't chosen by any of the other weaklings. After all, thanks to that old damned dragon, he could sense Aura and he was amazed by the boy's own latent power. He had faith that the boy would be great and that he would eventually meet the Legends and when that day happens, he would be there as a great Charizard, ready to show the world that he and his partner were not to be messed with!

When the Ketchum residence was in sight, Ash shook himself out of his thoughts and started running, "Come on Charmander! I'll introduce you to my mum. You'll love her, she is the best cook ever!" Charmander, eager to eat tried running on his little legs, while Oak smiled and shook his head. As Ash rushed up the stairs and opened the door, time seemed to stop before fire was everywhere and an explosion destroyed the house, throwing Ash into the air before he crashed down into the dirt road with a sickening thump. Charmander had frozen, staring at his partners body flying into the sky like a rag doll while Oak rushed to the boy's aid. He flung two pokeballs. One releasing a towering dragon and the other a lumbering turtle. "Blastoise put out the fire! Dragonite, get the child to the hospital now!"

The dragon nodded, before gently scooping up the boy and flying off into the sky. Oak turned and watched as the fire was put out. He rushed in and went straight into the kitchen, Delia's favourite place in the house. Charmander, scared and confused followed the old man. They both came up to a disturbing scene. A charred corpse laid across the floor, burnt to the point of being unrecognizable and yet the kitchen knife sticking out of her chest was unmistakable. Oak cursed, dropping to his knees. He closed his eyes in despair. Delia was a kind woman, one of the best. She was an old lab assistant of his, before she married and had a child. 'How could this have happened.' He thought despairingly. As he went to get up, he noticed an odd object on the floor under the cabinet. Picking it up, he brought it closer. It was a dagger which caused more questions to rise and alarm bells to ring in his head. Twisting it around, he looked at the handle and snarled angrily causing the small fire Pokemon to look at him in shock. Oak's eyes narrowed on the hilt, gazing angrily at the small, nearly unseen R. "Team Rocket."

 **A/N: As before I am trying to set a slightly more realistic and gritty reality. Pokemon won't have a limit of moves and obviously things will slightly shift.**


	3. The Best Eh?

**A/N: Wassup people. This is the third chapter (if you didn't realise that before then im sorry its to late for you) and here I bring something else, a small blast to the past, a bit of a smarter approach and a question. Hey Mark Andrew! I hope so too. I plan to either do a bi weekly or a tri weekly update so that I can update the other stories as well. Also, yes to a degree I will be making some Gym leaders be like family to Ash, though not immediately. Thor94, hopefully the interesting typing is a good thing and not a bad thing eh? Also, that is a good question, I guess we're gonna have to wait and find out. Also really sorry about the posting the wrong thing. Totally my fault sorry about that. And yea. Already working on the next chapter.**

 **BTW ** means comment from me.**

 _Viridian City hospital_

Much like the Pokemon have a Pokecenter to be healed at, humans also have their own Hospitals. White, sterilized walls creating a bright look, with nurses in sky blue outfits while doctors held onto their white lab coats. Funnily enough, hospitals were a symbol of happiness and health due to most cases being pregnancies or at least they used to be. Nowadays, with the mysterious attacks and frequent explosions happenig across the various regions due to the Criminal Syndicates, hospitals have become a place of depression, death and misery where families are given bad news.

Halls filled with heart wrenching sobs as parents found out their children were caught in an explosion, or the occasional manslaughter commited by supposedly random criminals, it was a sad sight for all to see, in a world were peace used to be a constant. It was this kind of picture that Professor Samuel Oak stepped in, along with his grandson, Gary Oak and his childhood friend Leaf Green. Sad looks adorned all three individuals, with Leaf doing her best to hold back her tears, Gary openly glaring at the floor and Oak himself having a frown on his face, something uncommon on the usually happy man.

The small group found their way on the third floor, in front of room E12. Stopping right outside, Oak put his hands on the kids shoulders. "Listen here kids. You don't have to go in there if you don't want to." Gary gulped before shaking his head, "No way Gramps, I'm going in. Right Leaf?" Leaf nodded in agreement, despite her fear of what they would see.

"Very well." Opening the door, they were greeted with a small white room, just like any other. The room had a window, allowing sunlight to stream in, while the sound of the heartbeat monitors created a calm if not somewhat disturbing background noise for those able to hear it. Walking towards the bed in the middle of the room, they stood in front of it giving them a good look of the occupant.

Ash laid on the bed, awake and recovered from the explosion that occurred yesterday. His eyes looked at the party in slight despair, having already come to the realisation that his mother was most likely dead. The trio, however, were more focused on his face. Oak sighed, while Gary clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists and Leaf could no longer stop the tears flowing down her eyes. Flowing from just above his left eyebrow straight down and ending parallel with the left side of his nose was a red scar, while on the right side of his face was a diagonal one going from above his cheekbone down to his jaw.

All three however knew that underneath the clothes on his chest was another series of scars all made from the shrapnel of the explosion. The doctors had to stitch four different parts of his torso, two on his right chest, one by the solar plexus and the final one on the lower left side. When the injuries happened, they were life-threating which was the reason Oak urged Dragonite to move quickly. However, Oak was notified that the boy healed at an exponential rate for a human being, by the time the boy had arrived at the hospital his injuries were no longer a risk to his life and were still healing even during the stitching.

The doctors thought the Professor had something to do with this, but he suspected there was another force at play here, one more powerful and mysterious than they realise. Deeper investigation will have to wait though, in the face of the reality and the grief presented before them. Oak was the first to speak, "How are the wounds Ash?" His response was only a small nod, something completely different than the normal Ash Ketchum. Pressing on, Oak once again asked, "And the burn marks?"

Again, a simple nod. Sighing Oak walked around the bed and sat next to the young boy. Decades of living and still they despair-filled eyes of the child before him tugged at his heart. His shaky voice, again something completely unusual for the boy was heard, "Professor…did my mum make it out?" The elephant was spoken off and now needed to be taken care of. Oak looked down for a moment before steeling his resolve. "No. Your mother has unfortunately passed."

Instead of the sobbing and the screaming expected and to be honest, needed, there was only silence. Gazing back at the hospitalized child, he was alarmed to see that the little hands were clenched while the previous bright brown eyes seem to dim into a complete black. Panicking, Oak did the only thing he knew, never having seen this phenomenon before, "She was murdered!" That seemed to stop time itself in the room.

Gary and Leaf looked shocked at his proclamation while Ash cocked his head and asked one question.

Soon enough, Oak and the three kids were walking back to the lab. It was decided that Ash would live with the old Professor for the time being, giving him the chance to be taught as was discussed before. "Very well. Gary, Leaf I believe it's time you started heading home. It is getting quite late. Ash, tomorrow we start training." With that, the old man continued deeper into the lab, allowing the three friends to say their farewells for now.

Leaf, was the first one to speak, her voice quiet and full of concern. "Ash? Will you be alright?" Said boy only gave a thin smile, still angry. "If you need anything, just call. I'll be training with Frondoso. Okay?" With a nod, Leaf turned around and made her way back home, leaving Ash and Gary standing next to each other, for once not fighting. Gary spoke up, his voice different from the usual snobby like one. "You know it's for your own good. Can't say I like it and I'd be pissed as well but we both know it's for the best. "Ash, sighed before nodding his head in agreement. "End of the day Ashy-boy I'll always be better than you. But the strong have to help the weak and yada yada yada so I'll say this once." Gone was the cocky smirk he started off with, replaced with a determined stare, focused completely on the equally serious rival. "I got your back." With that, Gary raised his fist up, waiting for Ash.

Ash couldn't help but think back to all his encounters with Gary. Even though they fought like rivals, it was always them. They got into trouble together, they defended each other, the pulled pranks together and one each other. In the end, this wasn't a simple rivalry but more of a sibling rivalry, one were they fought each other but protected one another from the outsiders.

Ash raised his fist and smirked. Gary grunted *As much as an 11-year-old can grunt* before turning around. "Well time to head off. Got to train with Clypeus. Smell ya later Ashy." With that, Ash stood alone in the lab, Oak having moved to another room. He didn't know what to think of the old man. On one hand, he was going out of his way to help him but on the other, he was keeping secrets from him.

Shaking his head and sighing softly, he turned around only to give a startled yelp as he saw his black Charmander behind him. Due to the colouration and the hiding of the tail, Charmander was able to blend in quite easily with the shadows. Plus, being a dark type Pokemon meant his stealth skills during dark were that much better. Ash however, was busy looking at his starter Pokemon, wondering one thing, 'What name should I give you?'

 _Unknown Location_

Jon Lay knew he wasn't the smartest nor the strongest. In fact there was nothing special about him, his family or his upbringing. Which makes you wonder, 'Then why the hell are you working with Team Rocket?'

A valid question, one that he couldn't really remember his answer for. Was it because he needed the money? Or was it because he was bored with the conventional life? Maybe it was because he desired to be different or wanted to torment people. Team Rocket used to be a minor Criminal Organisation. But after the first fall, where the Champion Red decimated their bases and nearly killed all the higher ups, they rose from the ashes more powerful and more hateful. The new leader was ruthless, cutting down any opposition inside the Kanto and Johto Regions while establishing their own power base.

Old members flocked the shadow and soon word spread out, bringing newer people in. It was on a Wednesday, during the summer season, where twenty-year-old Jon Lay decided that he would be different. He decided, he was tired of the Pokemon Trainer lifestyle, incest at the stagnant way of life of people without Pokemon and to be honest, he wanted to see people die.

'Oh right! I just remembered. I'm a psychopath.' Indeed, Jon had always found that watching people go through their last breaths to be the most amazing event ever. Sometimes the person begged for help, like his mother. Others cursed and cried like his siblings. The worst was when theu smiled, having accepted their fate, like his dad while the best were the ones who struggled, trying to cling on to their miserable lives in an attempt to fix it.

The former people pissed him off. 'How could they be happy with a boring life? Why? Why don't they want to be different, special or something? If not a bad guy at least a good guy. Just don't be the boring civilian who dies by accident.'

The latter though always brought a smile to his face. 'That's right. Now you realise your stupidity, your mortality and your flaws. Now you want to change, to be something different! Well guess what. Too late Bob.' So he wasn't surprised when he joined Team Rocket and became part of the Assassination team. 'Nice people. Very eccentric.' He thought as he walked towards the briefing room. He didn't know why, but for some reason his boss, a chick named Ariana was very anxious about this mission and wanted an immediate report. ' It was just one random lady.'

Walking inside, his eyes found her immediately. Wearing white, knee-high boots with a white and black dress accompanied by a black belt and golden earrings, her red hair and eyes only added to her intimidating aura. "Hello grunt. Mission Report." An aura that was shattered by her shaky hands and eyes that kept shuffling about. Jon saluted, 'As one should when in the presence of arrogant pricks.' "Yes ma'am. Target was executed and the house was blown up."

Three things happened at once that he took note of. First, she started to smile and relax. Then her body stiffened, and she frowned. Lastly her eyes widened and glowed in anger while she started shaking. "Target? What about the other one? And why in Arceus name did you blow up the fucking house!"

Ever been in a situation where someone told you to do something, you misheard them and then also improvised? Well, were you killed, cause Jon sure feels like he's about to die? "Well ma'am, there was no second target and the briefing said to hide all evidence." Ariana's jaw clenched. "You imbecile! Not only does that old man now know we have personally attacked him but we also did it under his nose!" Snarling she turned around and slammed her hands on the desk. "Get out of my sight grunt. Now I have to fix this mess."

Jon was very happy. Happy he wasn't tortured, disciplined or murdered… Well he wouldn't mind the tortured part from her. In fact, he was so happy as he walked out, he never heard the small hiss before he closed his eyes for the last time. Ariana stood behind him with her trusty Arbok, a giant of a snake, behind her. " Idiot. This is Team Rocket, we don't accept failure. We are the best of the best." With that, she called back her Pokemon and walked out, never noticing the figure in the shadows. Glowing blue eyes shone beneath a dark hood, as the figure stepped out and chuckled. "Best of the best eh?"

 **A/N: Yo. So this is the bit were I ask you guys a question. The fuck's his name?** **Charmander's Name = Surtur/Niddhog/Miercebryne/Blauwgon. You choose and tell me cause I can't pick this. It's like Pokemon Red all over again! Also. Did ya like Jon? I didn't really want to keep him. Hope no one wanted more Jon.**


	4. Check the News

'Another stressful day it seems.' Lance was tired. He hasn't slept in over 24 hours, travelling, holding press conferences, meetings with other Champions and Regional Professors. Now this? Before he could continue, his Pokèwatch started ringing, which was surprising. 'Who is it now?' Picking it up, he was surprised it was Samuel Oak, the Kanto Regional Professor. Thankfully, Oak had understood his reasons and didn't cause too many problems.

"Professor Oak, how can I help you."

"Hello Lance. You look tired." Lance sighed at that. "Does it show that much?" Oak chuckled lightly before growing serious. "Unfortunately, this isn't a social call." 'When is it?' Was Lance's thought. Professor Oak was known to be someone who only called if needed something, otherwise weeks or months could go by without anyone knowing what's going on with the old man.

"Do you have access to the Kanto Regional News?" "…. Oak what happened." "Turn on the News Lance and see for yourself." Lance quickly turned on the TV and reached the Kanto News. "-ems like someone or something has found a Team Rocket base and completely decimated it. Warning, graphic images will follow, parents please make sure your children are not in the room." With that, the camera switched to what used to be an abandoned factory, burned down and the worst part were all the bodies thrown around.

He could see over two dozen people, missing limbs, some having their insides spilled while others missing heads and, in some cases, top or lower parts of their bodies. Some seemed to have been burned alive while others crushed under a huge force. Lance had never seen such a sickening sight. The camera then switched to the entrance of the factory were another horrific sight laid. Above the door, was a body mutilated beyond belief. Every limp, from head to toes seemed to have been cut off and nailed in perfect formation of the actual body with a few centimetres in between. On the stomach of the Team Rocket female Admin, which you could tell by the uniform barely clinging on to her body, there was a few words carved in the flesh. "I am back."

"Oak…what the actual fuck am I looking at." Oak sighed through the call. "I don't know Lance. I really don't. This...This is something I haven't seen even during the Kanto Civil War. But this isn't the only thing." Lance rubbed his forehead in despair. 'Oh Arceus. The world is going to shit. What I wouldn't give for a blessing from Ho-Ho or Cresselia right about now.' "What happened now."

"Delia is dead." Sometimes, Lance wondered what would break him. Would it be the pressure of the Dragon Clan? Or the pressure of holding two Regional Championships and uniting two Regions? No. Those were nothing to the one sentence Oak spoke. Instead of answering, Lance fell back into his chair in shock and horror. "…You don't think…" "Team Rocket did indeed attack Delia, I found the evidence. The house was blown up and that was said to be due to a gas pipe incident. However, Ash Ketchum is alive and under my wing."

Lance gulped. "That's good. It's sad that Delia is dead, really is. She was an amazing woman for sure…But if Ash is alive, does that mean we can rule him out?" Oak shook his head. "I don't know Lance. I haven't heard from him in years. We both know he could have easily done this and worse. But I don't know. The message indicates it and the swiftness of this attack nearly straight after the murder…It does indeed point to him but also doesn't."

Lance nodded. "Yes. He would have informed us and/or would have acted way sooner if he knew that Team Rocket had an active base. That and no one could miss that beast. But again we don't know his mental condition…. In this case, we can't put a verdict. I'll try and find him but no promises. There is so much going on Oak. The world is growing darker. First the bombings, then the murders and now this? What are we to do?"

Oak sighed, "I understand your…apprehension Lance, but this is something that we have to act on. We can't allow this to continue so loosely. I suggest call in all Champions, Elite Fours, Regional Professors and the Manager for a meeting to sit down and discuss proper action. We need to act. And if you can get him to come…that could change everything."

Lance grunted, "Alright then. I'll set everything up. Details will be discussed before the appointed time obviously. Kanto has the support from her sister Region for sure. Now it's time to see how everyone else is doing."

 _Pallet Town_

Oak closed his monitor and sat back in thought. Seventy years ago, when he was still a young trainer a civil war broke out in the Kanto Region. It was war between Vermillion City with Viridian City against Cerulean city which had the support of Pewter, Lavender and Fuschia. Saffron chose to stay out of the conflict which didn't work out, when Cerulean decided that they were being cowards and raided the city. Cinnabar Island was supporting Vermillion due to the boats and due to Pallet Town being a part of the Red-Thunder Contract which tied the three cities together. Celadon played both sides until it couldn't and was forced the heel by Vermillion.

Commerce City was taken over by Lavender Town for a while, While Camomile Island also suffered siege under Pewter. It all ended when Vermillion called upon Cameran Palace of Rota to use its significant military force to finally take over Cerulean City and bring an end to the war. The atrocities committed had been many and widely spread. Children and females taken as slaves for labour, while young men were killed, and the elderly left to drown in the sea. Cerulean had grown tired of it's third-grade power in the Kanto Region and had decided to become the first one to unite all under the Sea Kingdom as they dubbed it.

Oak was lucky that he was in Pallet Town himself when Cerulean was attacked. Reports say that the Gym Leader of Vermillion summoned Zapdos to fight Articuno, Cerulean's chosen Legendary Banner. While many people didn't believe it, Oak did. He had heard the roars and cries from miles away, seen the sky light up in thunderous power while a blizzard raged across the lands. It was a truly terrifying sight. One which granted him his best friend.

However, this was different. This wasn't city vs city. This was war between order and chaos. He just hoped no Gym Leader went about supporting Team Rocket. Otherwise… the idea of a second Civil War brought a shudder to him. Shaking his head, he forced himself to get up. 'Time to educate a young mind.'

He walked out of his private office and into the lab to find said young mind for the first time ever, reading a book that wasn't a schoolbook. 'Huh…miracles do happen.' Thought the old man jokingly. "Good morning Ash. I hope you slept well. Today will be a busy day." The boy looked up and nodded quickly, before jumping out of his chair and closing the book, leaving it on his appointed desk. 'Myths and Legends, Beyond Space and Time, The Unravelling of Life and Death. A very interesting book.' "So tell me Ash, do you understand what the book is saying?."

Ash looked taken aback by the question before thinking…'The chapter I read was an introduction to Legendaries and what they are. Legendaries are not normal Pokémon but beings that were created with the sole purposes of keeping order to nature's chaos. The best example would be the three Elemental Birds, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. Even though they were considered 'weak' Legendaries, their control over their respective elements was beyond any normal Trainer Pokémon. Zapdos could not use **Thunderbolt** , no he used **Storm Call** which brought dozens of **Thunderbolt** like attacks on multiple enemies or even one single enemy. The amount of power and control over the element of electricity required for that was phenomenal and no other Pokémon that was trained by a human has ever achieved that.'

"Yes Professor. The Author spoke of the basic differences between normal Pokémon and Legendaries for the introduction using the three Elemental Birds as an example. He mentions of a more in-depth book he released speaking of the fundamental differences between these normal and Legendaries." Oak nodded, pleased. Surprisingly, a lot of people who believed in the Legendaries thought of them as mere Pokemon who had powerful attacks and what not. However, that wasn't anywhere near the truth.

"Nicely done Ash. Yes, I know that book. I believe that with your monthly allowance, you might be able to buy it in a few months should you use your money wisely. Now, today I won't be giving you much homework, since I am a bit too busy with recent event. However, this doesn't mean you can slack off and in fact I want this to motivate you even more. Usually, in Pokémon College's they always hand out a starting project called, 'Basic Pokémon Training schedules'. This is usually for a Trainer to research and find out which method of training should be used with his Pokemon. Now since by that time, Trainers have a minimum of Six Pokémon, it requires a month. However, I will be giving you five days. Starting from today, which is Monday, you have until Friday to come up with a good enough project not only for Charmander but for you as well. Throughout that time, I will be handing out separate and smaller quizzes for you so you don't lose focus. Now, is that clear."

Ash gulped at the big task ahead of him but steeled himself and nodded. If this was for him and his partner, he would do it and he would do it great. He won't, he can't sit back. He needed to become strong...

 _Oak Branch_

Gary grunted as he finished doing his last set of push ups. He had started basic training as soon as he left his grandfather's house. He knew his old man was tough as nails and wouldn't expect anything less then perfection from Ash. The amount of progress that Ash would go through will be phenomenal and he won't be pushed back because he was weak. He'll manage on his own…Well his own, meaning using everything his Gramps already taught him.

Sighing, he rolled his shoulders and picked up his dumbbells, 'No way Ashy-Boy is gonna beat me.'

 _Green Gardens_

Leaf burped out loud after finishing her cake. She was finally able to get over the stupid emotional rollercoaster of what happened. 'Damn bloody assholes. Making me cry like a little girl. I'll show them…After another cake.'

She had already trained today, but still her mum always said that the best medicine for emotional turmoil is chocolate or cake, so Leaf combined those two and ate chocolate cake and my oh me was it delicious. Today was the last day of emotional turmoil anyway. She couldn't allow herself to get fat and slow. That wouldn't fit the lifestyle she is planning to have. No, she needed to be fit and ready. Plus, with all the training she did, a couple of cakes wouldn't do any harm whatsoever.

 _Unknown Location_

"Sir…One of our bases was hit and everyone was killed. Admin Ariana was found dead. How do we proceed."

"…Proceed as normal Psion. No need to let trash get in the way. Their job was clear and not exactly significant to my greater plans. Professor, how goes Project X?"

"It goes well Sir. All readings are as predicted, and everything is going according to plan. We expect the project to be fully complete within three months."

"Hmm… Indeed. And you? How goes it."

"…I still don't understand why I just can't attack. But it's alright. No danger, nothing exciting. The new rule kinda gets in the way but nothing we can't handle."

"Indeed. The reason you can't attack is obvious. My plans are more important than your inability to be patient. However, this rule can be used to our advantage. This means more freedom for us. Psion, contact base RECK. Tell them to start their operations. Professor, you have one month to get the expected results, otherwise I'll have to find someone more fitting. And you. Keep your mouth shut unless you want me to shut it for you…permanently. Now leave me. I have business to attend to."

With those final words the room emptied apart from the figure in the shadows remained silent.

 _Mount Silver, Pokemon Ranger Park_

A few miles away from the Ranger Park was a small encampment of Team Rocket. The head of this Operation, Turner Oval was currently shouting out orders to the grunts, "Come on you bastards! Move it, we must get there ASAP. Once we manage to get the Park, rare Pokemon will be ours for the taking and with those, Team Rocket will grow stronger in numbers and strike greater fear in the hearts of people!"


End file.
